Bound by You
by Osparrow
Summary: A piece of a collection of one shots I'm writing. Danny stands contemplating the past few months of his life, and where to go from here. Posted for ANGST DAY.


Bound (by You)

Started: February 06, 2015  
12:33 AM

Challenge: #54 – Free fall  
TITLE: Bound (by You)  
GENRE: Hurt/Depression  
Rating: T for implied character death(s), as well as regular deaths  
Characters: Fenton, Phantom, random cameos  
Pairings: none (Implied pitchpearl if you want to take it that way)  
Warnings: I should not be allowed near happy things...

* * *

Danny stood atop the highest rooftop in Amity Park, watching the bustling city below. The bustling city he was supposed to be a part of, but had becomes totally disconnected.

His thoughts strayed towards his friends trying to decipher what they'd say with his current decision.

* * *

 _Sam ran behind Danny, trying to keep up with his super flight. It wasn't working and she fell behind all too fast. Looking up to find her best friend, she slumped realizing he was long gone from her sight. As she turned to head back, she felt burly arms reach around her, pinning her in spot, a knife snaking towards her neck. She swallowed hard, daring not to move._  
 _"Ah, you're the little brat heir to the stupid toothpick family. Manson."_  
 _Sam tensed. "Why would I be her? Wouldn't she wear at least something expensive?" She gestured to her torn jeans and muddy shirt. "Do I look like someone who can afford to repair her clothes?"_  
 _The man didn't appreciate her smart-aleck comments, shoving the knife further towards her pulse point in her neck. She squeaked, screaming something she remembered from self defense classes In school. "FIRE! FIRE!"_  
 _The knife did bite into he skin this time. "What a shame. If you were to die, the only heir, your parents would be forced to sell the company to the public. To us."_  
 _Sam twitched, screaming in pain. "They wouldn't dare! No crooks would get them to sell it no matter what the price."_

* * *

Danny arrived at the scene to watch Sam hit the pavement, blood pooling from her neck.

Danny sighed, wiping away tears forming in his eyes. He had been to late to save her. He had been to late to help her.  
It didn't matter what she thought now. That was the perk of being full dead. You didn't have to think.

* * *

 _Phantom was all quiet in his head. He had just helped another ghost move on in life, reducing the risks of Amity Park being attacked to nil. His purpose in life had been complete._  
 _He could move on himself._  
 _Danny screamed out at him. "Don't leave me! I can't survive without you!"_  
 _Phantom gave him a small smile. "Danny, you'll live on. You can survive without me. But I must go."_  
 _Danny continued screaming. "Phantom! Please no!"_  
 _The ghost separated from his body, giving him a peaceful smile. "Live well, Danny. Live on." Danny reached out to grasp the ghost, but grasped at air as Phantom faded away. "Goodbye, Danny..."_  
 _"Please! No!" Danny hung his head, his tears streaming down his face. "I love you..." He whispered to the nothingness._

* * *

Danny turned around on the tower, letting the wind play with his hair.

* * *

 _Tucker gripped his arm at Sam's funeral, letting Danny cry on his shoulder. He was to be strong for Danny. Sam wanted it that way. Danny needed to continue as a hero._  
 _Tucker wasn't sure how long the duo would last though as the ghosts seemed to grow more powerful and dangerous, and with Danny's mounting depression, he could only watch as Danny slowly fell apart._

 _It wasn't long before Danny realized he'd been ignoring his best friend, and rushing to his house to apologize he found nothing but horror._  
 _Tucker lay before his computer, mid paper for graduation, in a pool of blood._  
 _Skulked stood behind him, blood on his suit, a victorious grin aimed at Danny. "Now, whelp. Your pelt is mine."_

* * *

Danny let a sob escape his mouth. Everyone around him had died in a similar fashion. Everyone he cared about was dead.  
There was nobody left.

Danny threw his arms wide, and let himself tip off the tower.

The welcoming feel of the wind all around him and the feeling of freefall was what he needed.

He closed his eyes.

There was a scream.

Then there was blissful blackness.

Finished: February 06, 2015  
4:59 PM


End file.
